The present invention relates to a power transmission device and a vehicle in which the power transmission device is installed, the power transmission device including a belt-type continuously variable transmission that has a first pulley that is connected to an input shaft, a second pulley that is connected to an output shaft, and a belt that is passed around both of the pulleys, the belt-type continuously variable transmission also varying a groove width of the first pulley and a groove width of the second pulley such that power that is input to the input shaft is continuously varied and is output to the output shaft.
For some time, a type of vehicle has been proposed in which is installed a belt-type continuously variable transmission that is configured from a primary pulley that is connected to an input shaft, a secondary pulley that is connected to an output shaft, and a belt that is passed around both of the pulleys (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-181175). In the vehicle, a primary hydraulic actuator (a hydraulic cylinder) is used to vary a groove width of the primary pulley, and a secondary hydraulic actuator (a hydraulic cylinder) is used to vary a groove width of the secondary pulley, such that, by a varying of a radial distance of the belt, power that is input to the input shaft is continuously varied and is output to the output shaft.